Mirror Mirror
by RyanForestCafe
Summary: "Mirror mirror... this is a stupid chant. Show me the worst brother in the world." He looked at the mirror in front of him and smiled sadly, only seeing a reflection of himself. "That's right." (MAJOR MOVIE SPOILERS THE FIRST CHAPTER LITERALLY SPOILS THE FIRST QUARTER OF THE MOVE, ONLY FOR THOSE WHO WATCHED IT READ AT YOUR OWN RISK IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE MOVIE YET.)
1. Chapter 1

**So what if I called his motorcycle a bike? It's not like he's gonna have a cute little bell like, "RING RING, GET ON THE FCKING BIKE, YOU LITTLE SHT."**

**Summary: "Mirror mirror... this is a stupid chant. Show me the worst big brother in the world." Tadashi looked at the mirror in front of him and smiled sadly, only seeing a reflection of himself. "That's right." ****After the fire, Tadashi makes it out with his life but Hiro was slammed into a coma. Several times they had suggested to let Hiro move on, he would never wake up. Tadashi is thrown left and right, in constant depression and soon he's forced to push his person problems aside for a threat has come up and it involves Hiro's microbots. Tadashi decides to take action for his little brother and he finds himself in something that wasn't supposed to be his business and worse; he's dragged his friends into it by accident.**

* * *

><p>Tadashi was quite enjoying his evening... that is, until his phone started beeping loudly. He sighed loudly, Hiro was in trouble once again. Sometimes Tadashi wondered why he even bothered with the kid.<p>

"Oh yeah, huh," he said to no one. "It's because my brotherly love is so strong." Yeah, he loved his brother but sometimes it was really hard to deal with him and his obsession over bot fighting. Tadashi grabbed his keys and bolted.

Everything was a blur, he made turns he could barely see the turns he made but he knew exactly where he was going. Tadashi was looking left and right, hoping to find Hiro- preferably _not_ in trouble. That'd be great.

"You think you can mess with me and my money?" Not good.

"I won it fair and square, you don't have to be such a sore loser about it." _Definitely **not **good._ Tadashi skidded his bike to a stop and yelled at his little brother. This wasn't _that_ bad, it was only the fourth time Hiro did something like this. Even though bot fighting was illegal. God, sometimes Hiro could be an idiot.

"Hiro! Hop on!" Hiro looked to where he was and smiled. He ran as fast as he could and jumped on Tadashi's motorcycle, leaving his robot behind. Tadashi wasn't looking at Hiro or what he was doing, though.

"Are you okay?" Tadashi asked, quickly looking back at Hiro and then the road.

"Yeah!" Hiro sounded excited, as if he were ready to get beat up.

"Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine!" Tadashi then smacked Hiro several times and glared at him. If he wasn't hurt, there shouldn't be a problem of hitting him without him being in severe pain.

"_Then what were you thinking?!_" He snapped and he turned into a dead end. Perfect. Tadashi made a series of confusing turns to try and find an exit. He found it pretty sad that the alley way was easy to get in to but really hard to get out of. Because at a time like this, it pretty much sucks. "What were you doing here anyways?"

"Bot fighting," Hiro replied simply and he pulled out the cash he'd won. "It's great pay!" Tadashi sighed, slightly annoyed that Hiro was overly-excited in a situation like this and majorly annoyed of the money being shoved in his face.

"Isn't that illegal?" Tadashi asked, his voice was fighting the wind that was slapping at their faces.

"Illegal? Pfft nah! Betting on the bot fighting- now _that's _illegal!" Hiro pocketed the money and Tadashi _finally_ found the exit to the alleyways. Too bad police cars were surrounding the exit as soon as Tadashi got there.

* * *

><p>Tadashi was glaring at the wall behind Hiro, looking bored, annoyed, and very uncomfortable while Hiro was smiling sheepishly at him in an empty cell. Oh yeah, Tadashi was stuck in a cell full of older men and it could have been just him, but he was pretty sure someone was staring at his ass right now.<p>

"Sorry, bro," Hiro said, not sounding very sorry at all but not sounding smug or amused either.

"You know, if we weren't in different cells, I'd probably strangle you," Tadashi said, keeping his tone to be casual but at the same time putting in a drop of anger and irritation. "And whoever the hell is touching my ass better get your dirty hand off before I rip it off your arm."

Hiro raised a brow at that. Tadashi rarely ever cussed, this time was probably the last time Tadashi would keep his cool.

Aunt Cass was waiting outside, having to pick them up and when they did get thrown out, she was extremely worried.

"Are you two hurt?" She asked, reaching out for them, touching their faces. They shook their heads and muttered simultaneous "No". She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled at their ears. "_Then what were you thinking?!_"

Along the whole way home, Aunt Cass was ranting about how she was trying hard for the both of them and how she wondered if she was a horrible mother but it wasn't like the whole annoying lecture you'd usually get. It was more like the whole "I-WAS-FREAKING-WORRIED-ABOUT-YOU" rant with the whole "I'M CRAZY" tone.

Tadashi was glaring out the window the whole time, not speaking a word. Hiro looked sheepish about the whole thing but he didn't say anything either. When they got home, Aunt Cass was _still _ranting.

"I had to close down the shop early because of you two boneheads!" She took a pastry from the pantry and ate it. She shook it in front of them and said, "Stress eating!" ... with her mouth full... Tadashi tried to listen to what she was saying through the entire talk after that but it was hard.

"We love you, Aunt Cass," Hiro said, trying to make things better.

"Well I love you, too!" She snapped with her mouth full once again. "Come on, Mochi." She bit into the pastry again. "This is really good!" _  
><em>

... Tadashi kind of wondered how she managed to stay skinny like that.

They both trudged to their room, Tadashi threw his coat on his bed and hung his helmet up. He sighed and looked over to where Hiro sat and he saw his little brother was working on something on his computer.

"You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe," he said, irritably. Today has been... _very_ irritating, to say the least, in case you haven't really caught on yet.

"For sure," Hiro said, not looking away from the computer.

"And I hope you've learned your lesson, bonehead." Hiro spun around on his chair and gave Tadashi a blank face.

"Absolutely." Tadashi squinted at Hiro's computer before turning his attention back to Hiro.

"You're going bot fighting, aren't you?"

"There's a fight across town, if I book I can make it!" Hiro said and grabbed his fighter bot but before he could leave, Tadashi grabbed him by the hood and turned him around.

"When are you going to start doing something with that big brain of yours?" Tadashi asked, tapping Hiro's forehead. Hiro shoved his hand away and looked at Tadashi like he was joking.

"What, go to college like you? So people can teach me things I already know?" Tadashi stared at Hiro with a disappointed look on his face. Was this really what Hiro thought about college?

"Unbelievable..." He sighed again and took his helmet. "Fine, I'll take you there."

"Wait what?" Hiro asked. Who died and made Tadashi change his mind that quick?

"I can't stop you from going but I can't let you go out there alone either. I'm taking you there." Instead of thinking what trick Tadashi might have up his sleeve, he went along with his older brother.

* * *

><p>On the way, Hiro noticed Tadashi wasn't even heading the right way. He was driving in the opposite direction and it took some time before he realized, they were at Tadashi's school.<p>

"What are we doing at your nerd school?" Hiro asked. "Bot fighting's that way!" Tadashi smirked behind his mask and parked his bike.

"I just need to pick up some things." Then he feigned realization.

"Is this gonna take long or do I have to check our your nerd lab as well?" Hiro was beginning to get impatient. He was supposed to be at a bot fighting tournament and he was at school. At 10 PM. That sucked.

Tadashi feigned realization and smirked. "Oh yeah, you never got to see our 'nerd lab' yet." Tadashi dragged Hiro inside and smirked when he saw Hiro's jaw drop. Tadashi whistled and walked off, letting Hiro admire the project Gogo, his friend, was working on. Electro mag suspension on a flipping bike. When finding nothing better to do and hoping no one would really be bothered with Hiro, he walked back.

"Hey, who're you?" Gogo asked. Hiro looked a little uncomfortable with the situation so Tadashi stepped in for him.

"Gogo, this is my brother, Hiro." Gogo took off the helmet she was wearing and blew a bubble from her gum, popping it inside her mouth.

"... Welcome to the nerd lab." Hiro chuckled nervously.

"Yeah... I've never seen electro mag suspension on a bike before." Gogo twisted the pedals and the tire spun around, at an impressive speed for a slow pedal.

"Zero resistance, faster bike." She took off the wheel as she said, "But..." She threw the flat tire like it was a Frisbee and Hiro stepped aside to avoid getting hit. "Not fast enough." It hit a cart full of others that looked just like it. "Yet."

Tadashi smiled at Gogo and waved at her before letting Hiro walk to another person to bother.

* * *

><p><strong>(I'm 13, not God. I assume since you're here reading this, You've all watched the movie. This story contains MAJOR spoilers. So you should know what happened and all. Alright back to the story. I'm going to be sued for copyright, kill me now.)<strong>

You know, if you push the right buttons you can make Hiro do anything. You know, like getting him to meet Robert Callaghan and all. If only Tadashi thought of that before, then Hiro would have gone to college after graduating high school. If only if only.

Tadashi sat up late at night, trying to finish up some blueprints before actually getting started on his other projects for the next day. Hiro was beating himself up for not being able to think up of something new. Well it wasn't that late but Aunt Cass was already in bed.

"14 years and you're already out of ideas. That's sad," Tadashi said after finishing the last paper. Once he was done with that, he sat on Hiro's bed and scrolled through his phone.

"I'm never getting into that school." Maybe it was because he couldn't find anything interesting, Tadashi thought. That was probably why he didn't want to go to college.

"Alright then," Tadashi sighed and stood up. He turned Hiro's chair around and turned him upside down. Hiro was facing the wall and Tadashi started shaking him.

"WAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Tadashi laughed and started spinning Hiro around.

"I'm not giving up on you, come on, think of something!" Tadashi laughed and Hiro screamed at him to stop, scared he would hit something and then get a concussion. So Tadashi stopped and he fell face first into Hiro's bed. Instantly, Hiro scrambled to climb off and he dropped, dizzy as hell.

"So I kinda hate you right now," Hiro said, sounding casual but annoyed at the same time.

"Oh don't worry," Tadashi laughed, rolling to face the ceiling. "I think you got something." Hiro sighed and looked to his fighter bot as if he would get answers from there. Surprisingly...

"Oh hey, I got something."

* * *

><p>Things looked up from there. Hiro got through his presentation on his project... well it kind of looked up from there. Tadashi learns new things every day, like Hiro gets nervous when he has to present something that's so important it could cost him his future. How about that, huh?<p>

Hiro's microbots got him into the college he wanted to get into and Tadashi was proud of him. Hiro left his microbots back, believing he wasn't supposed to take them back and countless times Tadashi looked back to see a man in black picking up the inventions. He was about to shout at him to put it down for those belonged to Hiro, but Honey grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the building.

They were all walking home, smiling and laughing until a scream was heard and the smell of smoke filled the air.

"What's going on?" Tadashi asked. Everyone looked back to see an orange light coming from the institute that wasn't there before. In panic, they all ran back to see the entire building collapsing in flames. Tadashi grabbed the nearest fleeing woman's arm and looked at her straight in the eye. "Is everyone okay?"

"No, Callaghan's still in there!" She cried and ripped out of his hold, running away from the fire. Tadashi looked at the others, they all stood there, frozen in shock and since he seemed to be the only mobile one, he ran _toward _the building. Before Tadashi could reach the doors, Hiro ran after him and kept him back.

"Don't go in there, Tadashi! It's too dangerous!" Tadashi looked down at Hiro, desperate and scared. Callaghan was still in there.

"Callaghan is in there, Hiro. Someone has to help." Hiro shook his head. The building would fall in on them if they both went!

"No! It's too dangerous!" Tadashi gave Hiro a look. "Tadashi, you won't make it, _please_!" Tadashi sighed and looked at the burning building. He sensed something was wrong though. Hiro looked at it and sighed, without another word, ran toward the building. Before he made it inside, the building exploded and sent Hiro flying and he hit the ground, the back of his head hit the ground hard enough to knock him out. Tadashi, being behind him, was thrown back but his fall wasn't as hard as Hiro's.

"Hiro..." He muttered and he shot up, feeling dizzy, his head hurt and everything was going blurry. "Hiro...! Hiro!" He tried to reach for his brother but he was feeling so tired... Didn't stop him from screaming, though. "HIRO!"


	2. Chapter 2

**For frick's sake, don't you know that I'm not going to do that? I just had to write it as it was up to the fire and then I'd go my own way. I'm not that stupid... I may be a kid, but seriously...**

**Guys, I published this and suddenly people are asking for more. First of all, it's a test. So if I don't like it, I will discontinue it. Second of all, it was more like an indirect request but I won't carry on (MY WAYWARD SON) with the story if I don't feel like it. Really.**

* * *

><p>Tadashi was staring at the ceiling in his room. Sometimes he muttered "Ow" for the sake of a companion and Baymax would activate. Though he wouldn't be satisfied with his care at all. Baymax was like Hiro, he'd be there for him all the time whenever he was upset and this... it felt like he was replacing Hiro. Tadashi didn't want that.<p>

He sighed and closed his eyes, feeling more depressed than he did just a minute ago.

Hiro... _Hiro_. His baby brother in the hospital. In a coma. _A coma._ How did that even happen? Was it the force that hit him? That had to be the only explanation but the most, Tadashi believed, Hiro would get was a concussion. But looks can be deceiving, Tadashi wasn't paying attention to Hiro, more almost knocked unconcious to it, had he not remembered his brother was hit with a greater force. _  
><em>

Hiro... God, Tadashi felt so stupid. He wasn't thinking logically, thinking he could save the professor when he was already way inside and look where that got him. He was sitting in bed, shuttering to nothing while his brother, his baby brother, would start to rot away in a god damn hospital. They suggested countless times before to let Hiro go, to let him leave but Tadashi wouldn't allow that. No, Hiro _had_ to wake up. He was too young to die and God forbid he actually let Hiro spend the rest of his life in that bed as well.

But it's not like you could really force someone to wake up, either. But Tadashi was an impatient person when it came to these things. When something was wrong with Hiro, he wanted to make sure he would be okay. He ordered Baymax to visit Hiro at the hospital and scan him. He didn't want to leave his room, too ashamed of himself to even leave.

Too much in thought, remembering the first time those horrid words were given to him.

The first week. Hiro still hadn't woken up yet. He looked peaceful most of the time. Other times he would shift in his bed and look troubled but it would pass after a minute. Tadashi wouldn't eat, either. Aunt Cass gave him food every day but he would leave it there until the next morning and she'd be forced to throw it out. It was a waste of food and Tadashi remembered all the people out there who didn't have any but he was too deep in thought, wrapping his head around the situation to care. He never drank water either, he was slowly beginning to get weaker by the day. It took everyone, Honey Lemon, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred, Aunt Cass, and Baymax to get him to eat something- _anything_- to stay alive. There were times when Baymax even poured water down Tadashi's throat when he was asleep and he'd unconsciously swallow the water.

That's how he was still alive to this day. It had been going on for weeks now, Hiro still wasn't awake, Tadashi still unwilling to eat, Baymax always taking care of the two brothers while they were unconscious and he was doing a damn well job of it, too.

It was hard to figure out at first, how the hell was he still alive? Tadashi stayed up all night for days, trying to figure out why and how. It wasn't until he finally gave up and asked Baymax what was going on and it was admitted that he actually took care of Tadashi while he was asleep. The food thing was a problem, though, Tadashi wouldn't eat, not even in his sleep and Baymax was concerned that he would choke his creator if he tried to make Tadashi eat. So he gave Tadashi water instead.

Baymax was never ordered to take care of him, just Hiro. Tadashi couldn't give two shits about himself now that he knew that the reason why Hiro was in the hospital in the first place was because of him. He was as good as dead now but Tadashi wanted him to recover first. He hoped that maybe a miracle could happen just once and Hiro would wake up soon. Of course, like everyone else, his hope was just a pointless feeling, something that wasn't really significant in his life.

"Baymax, go take care of Hiro," Tadashi said, his voice was cracked and raspy from the lack of water now. "Scan him and calculate how long he'll be in sleep. Just make me feel better then." Baymax looked at Tadashi, blinking just a bit and then he spoke.

"Would scanning Hiro and calculating the time of his wake help improve your depressive state?" Tadashi looked at Baymax and nodded. He looked weaker now, as if just stepping a small shard of glass would break him but he acted differently. He was stubborn, not wanting to take care of himself if Hiro was in a much worse condition. It was a thing that Tadashi always did when Hiro was sick. He would never eat or drink water until Hiro was well.

"Yeah," he muttered. "If you don't mind... Please?" Baymax scanned Tadashi and blinked.

"I suggest you begin eating and drinking water," Baymax said. "I may come back with good news, so take good care of yourself Tadashi." Tadashi knew it was the nursing chip making him say this but then... "Hiro wouldn't have wanted you to hurt yourself like this because of this." Baymax walked out of the room, making the sounds of two balloons rubbing together as he did so. Tadashi heard the sound fade away and he knew Baymax was far enough from the room already. He sighed and stood up, thinking maybe he should leave the room.

There was a sound of a machine whirring uncontrollably and it was beginning to irritate him so he tried to look around for it and ended up finding it in Hiro's jacket. A microbot.

"Damn thing's broken," he muttered. "What the hell is it even doing?" He put it in a small container and closed the lid so it couldn't get out. It was just pushing at the glass like a caged animal trying to get back to its herd, which didn't make sense because the microbots were destroyed in the fire, weren't they? Instead of dwelling on it like he was thinking of doing, Tadashi went over to Hiro's bed and dropped on it. He ended up falling asleep there, finding that he was more exhausted doing nothing than when running, which made absolutely no sense whatsoever at the time.

After some time he began to think a little bit clearly, as if he'd drunken alcohol and it finally began to clear up. His body was trying to shut down on him. It was probably time he eat but he didn't want to. It was like a record now, he'd gone this long without eating anything, might was well keep going, right?

Baymax came back an hour after Tadashi woke up, telling him what he'd recovered.

"Analysis shows that Hiro will..."


	3. Chapter 3

**DAMN, GUYS! I ONLY UPDATED TWO HOURS AGO! HOLY CRAP! By the way, you're not going to find out what happened to Hiro. Not until we get there. Lel.**

**Uuggghhh I just got home. I updated for you, happy?**

* * *

><p>Tadashi still refused to eat. Baymax gave him cups of water daily and waited until he finished it so he could leave the room and refill it within a could of hours. It became a daily thing now. Tadashi would wake up, go through various blueprints to think of what to build, sometimes he'd look in the mirror and mutter a stupid chant and look back in it.<p>

"Stupid chant... Show me the worst big brother in the world." He looked back at the mirror, only seeing himself in the reflection and he smiled sadly. That was true, he was the worst big brother in the world. "That's right."

Baymax would recharge every night in Tadashi's room so that he could keep awake for his creator, waiting until he needed his water and he wold get it for him. Baymax learned to stop knocking things over and whenever he broke something, he'd be the one to clean it up instead of Aunt Cass. He became more useful than just a nursing robot and that was a good thing but Tadashi was wondering when the program had changed. He didn't remember changing it to Baymax being a caretaker.

He walked around his room, finding it boring now but he never left. The hospital called in, they suggested that they let Hiro go now but Tadashi only yelled at them. Several times, in fact, they would try to clam him down but to no avail. If they were going to try and kill Hiro he was going to murder them all. Hiro was going to wake up and when he does he was going to go to college like he wanted since he worked so damn hard on his projects and he was going to live a long and healthy life!

"I sense signs of distress and another hint of depression," Baymax said as Tadashi gripped the phone like it deserved the choke and die. "If Hiro does die, Tadashi," Baymax said. "You cannot let yourself fall deeper into this state. It is certain that you will end up starving yourself and killing yourself in the process. It would devastate your aunt Cass." Tadashi looked at Baymax and sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, the robot was right.

Hiro wasn't going to wake up in a _long_ time. And Tadashi was beating himself up over it. And that wasn't good for him.

_But I deserve it, _Tadashi thought bitterly. Baymax hugged him and deflated a little, drooping in on Tadashi just a little.

"It'll be alright," Baymax said, trying to cheer Tadashi up. He patted his head and said, "There there." Tadashi smiled at that and leaned into the hug, and sighed. Left and right, he was being thrown in to so many strange thoughts, most of them included him being a horrible person and he couldn't do anything but try and starve himself but even then Baymax would always be there to keep that from happening. "You are a strong person, and I will be there for you when you need me."

* * *

><p>Tadashi finally left the room, tired but he looked the same he did before the fire. It was time for school, as much as he wouldn't want to socialize, Baymax wouldn't stop bothering him about seeking friends for comfort as well. Baymax went off to the hospital to take care of Hiro and Tadashi wanted to do something productive soon.<p>

He still refused to eat, though. That was one thing he wouldn't do. He wouldn't eat at all. When Honey Lemon pulled out his lunch that Aunt Cass made him, he only stared down at it and it took Gogo to shove something down his throat.

This was not comfort, Baymax. Everyone was trying to get Tadashi to eat something, claiming that it was unhealthy for him and stupid (thanks, Gogo) of him to think that starving himself would help Hiro in any way. Tadashi just sat there, taking all the comments with none of his own.

"What happened to Hiro isn't your fault, Tadashi," Honey said quietly, shutting everyone up. He looked at her, misery shone in his eyes and she offered a sad smile. "It was his choice. You may have made the decision first but he did it because he loved you. Don't waste the life he saved because you feel guilty."

Those were the words Tadashi needed to hear. He smiled weakly at Honey Lemon and hugged her. He thanked her quietly and she pulled away from the hug, smiling back and pushing his food towards him.

"You're welcome. Now eat your food." Tadashi was still reluctant to eat but after receiving a look from Gogo, he finally decided to not have his ass kicked and just eat his damn food.

Tadashi got home that day, tired and finally happy. He dropped on his bed and sighed.

"My sensors detect that your depression level has lowered," Baymax said when Tadashi dropped on his bed. "Have you found peace?" Tadashi shrugged.

"Not really, just for today. How's Hiro?" Baymax blinked before answering, like he always did.

"Hiro Hamada, your younger brother, has shown signs of waking up," Baymax said. "It is hard to get through to him but we have started trying to help him get things. He spoke once but we have not been able to get a reaction from him since."

"What did he say?" Tadashi asked. Baymax blinked again and sat down on Tadashi's bed.

"He asked for you. He wants you to visit him, Tadashi. Would you like to take the day off tomorrow and visit Hiro?" Tadashi shrugged. He didn't have classes tomorrow but...

... What the hell, Hiro need ed him and if he wanted Tadashi he would go visit him.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go buy him a gift before we go, though."

* * *

><p>The next day, Tadashi walked in the hospital doors to see the doctors and nurses rushing all over the place and he was seriously confused. He heard a faint scream that sounded like Hiro and instantly shook it off.<p>

"Hi," he said to the nurse at the front desk. "What's going on?"

"Poor young boy just woke up and he won't stop screaming," the nurse sighed sadly.

"Oh..." Tadashi looked over to where the doctors were running to, he felt bad for that boy. Where was his mother? Shouldn't she be here for him?

"So who are you here for?"

"Hiro Hamada, my little brother."

"I.D?" Tadashi nodded and showed her his driver's license. After just looking at it, the nurse dropped her clipboard and bit her lip.

"Uh, are you okay?" He asked.

"What's the robot for?" She asked. It must have just been Tadashi, but it sounded as if she were going to cry. It was strange to hear her voice like that, after it had been so calm a second ago.

"Hiro loves robots... And it's his birthday tomorrow but since I got classes, I might not be able to visit him then..." The nurse nodded silently and led him to the room Hiro was and Tadashi dropped everything when he saw why the nurse was crying. She was crying for him. For _Hiro._


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gods... I'm spending so much time on this... I didn't even shower yet. I'm sorry if I'm acting like a bitch, outside the screen I'm kinda laughing at your misery. XD I fall asleep for three-four hours and I find 6 more reviews. Oh, to that one person, sir's fine. **

**So my sister said, "Hey, make Hiro scream Japanese words" (not the exact words) and... well when you find them, the credit goes to ****Crazy Adamantine**

**I love how you guys keep thinking that Hiro is awake. XD Hide and Seek is actually finished, so I get to change the status for that, yay. If I said I was going to discontinue this story...**

* * *

><p>"ONIICHAN! TASUKETE!" Tadashi didn't want to run since it was a hospital but he didn't want to walk slowly either so he jogged past the doctors and pushed one aside when he tried to inject some stupid fluid in Hiro.<p>

"Get back!" He yelled at them and shoved the closest one. They all took a couple of steps back and Tadashi glared at them like a mother bear would to a group of hunters. He sat down next to Hiro and started to brush his fingers through his hair. Hiro began to quiet down and soon he was all silent. The doctors stared at Tadashi for a bit and soon began to leave the room one by one, whispering to each other. What they were talking about, Tadashi didn't care. He was too busy with Hiro.

While Tadashi sat at the foot of Hiro's bed and he sighed. His baby brother was still asleep... Tadashi started whistling a small tune as he did so. Hiro had long since fallen back asleep since the doctors and nurses came in in a hurry, trying to shut him up. Tadashi was still combing his messy hair, a message of comfort. He hoped Hiro wouldn't flip out again.

Well at least he wasn't really in a coma anymore.

Baymax appeared next to Tadashi and scanned Hiro one more time. "It appears he is waking up soon," he said. "We must be patient." Tadashi nodded and set the robot down on the bedside desk. "Your depression levels have dropped quite dramatically. Has visiting Hiro helped your mood improve?" Tadashi nodded and hugged Hiro's unconscious body.

"Yeah..." He let go and sighed, staring at Hiro while he was still peaceful and he stood up. "We should get going. I have work to do." Tadashi left the room reluctant to let Hiro have another breakdown so he turned to Baymax. "Actually, can you stay with Hiro overnight? See how he's doing and if he wakes up, tell him to call us." Baymax nodded and Tadashi left the hospital, knowing he left Hiro in good... balloon hands.

Once Tadashi made it back home, he instantly jumped in his chair and started working on his college work. It took him eight minutes tops to do one subject. It was all slightly challenging but not by a lot. He could expect that, the school year just started so most of the things he was given were review. He was surprised that there were other people who were having trouble with it.

The Robotic Engineering class was like a preschool class to Tadashi. He's been helping Hiro build robots all his life and to top it all off,t he review questions look like they were made for children in 8th grade. Once he was done, he stretched out his limbs and checked the time.

10:41 PM. **(****Hey, it's been 12 hours since John Winchester died.) **He sighed and looked at Hiro's bed. His little brother would be there soon. He just had to wake up now. Not wake up screaming, just wake up. Call home and tell them he's alright. Tadashi hadn't eaten in a while. As much as he wanted to he started worrying over Hiro again. At least he was up and off to college when he had to be there but he never went out to socialize.

Tadashi kept himself hydrated, though. He only started eating on a regular daily basis when Aunt Cass told him that Hiro would wake up. The food was eaten reluctantly but it was done anyways and Tadashi was getting healthier as the days went on.

He visited Hiro every day, completely forgetting about the microbot that was flipping out in his room. He only cared about Hiro at the moment. The broken microbot could burn in hell for all he cared. Hiro was more important to him than anything else. Well there were grades, too, but what were grades compared to human life?

Today was his second week in a row, visiting Hiro. He still hadn't woken up yet but he was beginning to react to the smallest touches or motions of comfort. When being flicked at, he would wrinkle his nose but other than that he kept sleeping. If he was hugged he would hum and if you let go you could faintly hear him whining in the back of his throat.

That was progress. And hey, it's also the 4th chapter! Wait what?

* * *

><p>Baymax came home today, he was staring at the microbot for minutes on end and it was making Tadashi confused.<p>

"Your tiny robot is trying to go somewhere." Tadashi waved it off and finished the last problem on his homework before looking at Baymax.

"It's Hiro's robot," he said. "And it's most likely broken, everything that was in that building got destroyed by the fire..." He closed his books and stuffed his homework in his school bag.

"... Are you going to find out where it is going?" Baymax asked, blinking as he looked into the small plastic container that Tadashi dropped the microbot in.

"No," he said. "It's a waste of my time and I have to visit Hiro today." Tadashi grabbed his helmet and coat but before he could leave, Baymax spoke once more.

"Would you like for me to find out where it is going?" Tadashi stared at Baymax for a bit and sighed.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Baymax held up the container and handed it to Tadashi. He never really did this before but it must be important if he was insisting they find out where it wanted to go. "Alright, fine, let's go find out where it's trying to take us."

They took the container and headed outside, Tadashi knew he'd have to walk since driving would limit his attention on the container. So he walked the entire way, making a series of turns and almost killin himself from not looking left or right but the microbot acting up didn't seem like something that would happen if it was broken. Weren't they controlled by a neurocranial transmitter? Wouldn't that mean that someone would have to be wearing it for it to act up like this?

Tadashi didn't realize he was in front of a building until he slammed into a locked door. He yelped and muttered an "ow" and Baymax stared at him.

"On a scale of 1-10, how would you rate your pain?" He asked, showing Tadashi a chart.

"1," Tadashi answered immediately. "Just a bump, Baymax. Let's go find another opening, this is getting interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>... and if you freaked out when I said I would discontinue this story, congratulations, you actually read my notes to you guys. XD <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I think I started crying because of Tadashi...**

**What if I don't want to update anymore? XD Because I'm slowly moving back to the story plot and I'm all out of ideas now. Ideas, anyone? ((I feel really bad for asking)) I told Ann I'd discontinue it soon since I got nothing left to write.**

**Oh, the ANs in the middle of the story, I do that a lot. So you know what that means. Lel, doing those whenever. Ha ha, it was just a one-time thing, actually.**

**The typos, my laptop keyboard is _very_ annoying. Hope you can point out the typos to me so I can fix those.**

**Mentioned John Winchester because I can. Hush. XD**

* * *

><p>Tadashi looked up to see an open window near the roof. He sighed and tried climbing up to see if he could fit inside. It was a small space but he knew he could make it in there.<p>

"I advise you to be careful," Baymax said. "At this height, falling would cause damage to your body." Tadashi didn't care at the moment, he was staring inside the window, though no one was in there. Instead of leaving, something was telling him to get inside the ding dong damn building and investigate. He just got here, might as well.

Tadashi crawled through and he fell on the ground, not really preparing to catch himself earlier. The microbot was going crazy and Tadashi had to keep quiet and he nearly jumped out of his skin and hat (can't forget the hat) when he heard Baymax climb in through the window. Baymax wasn't scary, it was just all quiet for a minute and then there's a really loud sound...

Damn it, Baymax.

Tadashi looked back and sighed, hoping he wouldn't scream along the way. This place was _too_ quiet right now.

"Oh no." Tadashi looked back to see Baymax trapped in the small window he'd crawled through. _  
><em>

"Baymax, are you okay over there?" Tadashi asked. Baymax looked at him and held up a finger to tell him to hold.

"I must deflate." And he did deflate, but it was really loud... Tadashi flinched at the volume of it and when it died down, he looked at Baymax again. The robot didn't looked like he was stuck anymore but it seemed as though he still couldn't get through. Still, Tadashi had to ask.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, afraid someone might hear them. Baymax blinked at him before deflating all the way and then he crawled through. Tadashi mentally facepalmed. "I'm just gonna go ahead."

"Proceed with caution, Tadashi." Tadashi waved off the statement and kept moving on. He hopped down the stairs like he used to when he was a kid, just to pass _some_ time and he ended up falling on his knees. Instead of muttering "ow", he actually laughed. Imagine a full grown adult doing that only to fall, almost on his face.

That's ridiculous. "Wow, that was dumb," he chuckled and stood up to keep walking. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, no longer paying attention to the path ahead and he tripped and fell, cracking the container. "God damn it!" He growled. "Can I _not_ bump into something for just _one_ day?" He sighed and stood up once again, and moved on. It wasn't until he reached an area that looked strangely like a lab that he finally stopped bumping into random crap.

Probably shouldn't have slept late...

Just saying.

Tadashi saw an army of trashcans, filled up with... microbots? But weren't those destroyed in the fire? Maybe the guy saved one... And the freaking transmitter... Or made a new one... Wait why is _Hiro's _invention being used here? Tadashi sighed. If someone was stealing his little brother's inventions it was definitely his problem but it was a second priority. The first was making sure that Hiro would be alright.

Tadashi sighed and turned to walk away. There was nothing interesting here. He pocketed the container, not really thinking about actually letting the microbot go before he heard the familiar sound of them coming together. That's when he knew something was _definitely wrong_.

He turned a 180 and faced a large group of them becoming a large black wave. The first word that came to mind was, _Shit_. Now he was in _real_ trouble. When Baymax got down, Tadashi was already running and he pushed Baymax to the door, hoping there would be a way for him to break it down.

"Kick it down!" Tadashi yelled when he hit the door again. Baymax gives really weak kicks... "P-punch it!" He also can't punch. Tadashi started freaking out, he was going to _die_! He looked up, praying to whatever god was up there to help him out and he saw the open window. He would have laughed, "Thank the damn gods!" He pulled Baymax up the stairs and to the window, he tried pushing Baymax out first but the robot got stuck.

He tried to force him through but all that happened was that the window flipped and he was hanging out the window and Baymax was stuck, face first inside the building. Tadashi tried his best to hold on and he screamed, "Baymax!" Baymax was inside, blinking at the microbots coming for him, it didn't really seem like he cared that a crap-ton of ROBOTS coming at him.

Tadashi was hanging on for dear life and he felt a jolt, Baymax was forced out of the window and Tadashi had accidentally let go. He was falling and Baymax was right on top of him. The fall definitely wouldn't have been enough to actually kill him, it would just hurt him horribly. Tadashi shut his eyes and braced himself for the pain but it never came.

Baymax flipped and put himself under Tadashi to keep himself from getting hurt. Once they hit the ground, Tadashi bounced off of Baymax and all the robot did was stand up and then help him stand.

"What the living-"

"Beep," Baymax cut in before Tadashi could cuss out loud.

"Was that?!"

* * *

><p>Tadashi visited Hiro at the hospital for the rest of the day. His little brother would stir sometimes but he'd never wake up. How deep was this sleep now? Was Hiro climbing out of the ditch he'd fallen in?<p>

**~Hiro's Point~**

_**"DESTROY HIM!"**_Hiro woke up with a start, gasping and he looked around wildly. Where was Tadashi?

_... Oh..._

Hiro sank back into his bed and started to cry. Tadashi was gone, dead, killed in a fire. He wouldn't be back any time soon.

"Hiro, honey, it's time to eat!" Aunt Cass called from the kitchen. Hiro answered back, not really knowing what he said himself but he just buried himself in the covers and hugged his brother's hat. It was the last thing he really had from Tadashi. Baymax was recreated, the only real thing from him was the damn chip.

He sighed and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall as he hiccuped and soon he was back to sleep with a voice in his head.

_Wake up._


	6. Chapter 6

**XD It's the weekends, I got nothing to do, 8:58 PM and my friends are asleep. Let's write some more! And I got nothing. I have no idea how the entire plot went, I found out I skipped a friggin scene and uuggghhhh..**

**Hey. Which world is the real world? Tadashi's world, or Hiro's world?**

**OLDER SISTER IS GONNA BUY ME A BAYMAX PLUSHIE! ; U ;**

* * *

><p><strong>~Tadashi's Point~<strong>

Hiro still wasn't awake. He'd been asleep for so long, was he really alive? Tadashi slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. Of course Hiro was alive! He just needed to wake up, that's all. He just... He just had to wake up!

"Hiro," Tadashi said, his voice sounding weird from the lack of water. It had been about a day since he actually took in some water."I ran into some trouble yesterday... Whoever it is, he knows you and me, he knows about your creations, I know he went to the showcase. He wants me dead, that's definite. I probably saw too much." Hiro didn't stir. "What is he going to do to you? If he wants me dead, what would he do with you?"

Baymax was blinking, watching the entire scene unfold. It was interesting to him that humans could talk to each other while the other was asleep. Well... It was interesting that they'd _try_ to talk while the other was asleep. Was it the desperation? Was it the guilt and sorrow that Tadashi had beaten himself up with that had caused him to start acting like this?

"I'm going to take him down before anything else happens," Tadashi said, standing up, looking down sadly at his slumbering brother. "So I'll see you when it's all over." With that, he left the hospital room, with Baymax trailing behind. They didn't see Hiro fidget a little, nor did they hear him...

"Don't go..."

Tadashi was in the garage where he and Hiro used to build robots all the time. He jumped in his chair and started working on another robotics project while thing about what he would do to figure out what's going on and who's controlling the microbots. Damn it, he didn't even get a good look at the guy's face. How was he supposed to file a police report for this?

How was he supposed to justify the fact that he was in the alleyways where all the bot-fighting was going on? He could explain the showcase but that was seriously take forever. He looked over to the mirror on the wall once again and he scowled. Every time he looked at his reflection, all he'd see is an irresponsible older brother who forced his baby brother into a flipping coma. What would his parents say?

_Probably something along the lines of, "You're the worst older brother" or "I thought we raised you better." _Tadashi thought miserably. God, Hiro probably hated him right now.

"My sensors indicate that your depression level has risen again," Baymax said. "Should I contact your friends for comfort?"

"No," Tadashi muttered. "They won't be much help right now. I need Hiro."

"I was informed that Hiro was... asleep."

"He is, and it's killing me that he can't wake up." Baymax blinked and walked over to Tadashi. He picked him up bridal style and started walking towards the opened door that led to the cafe. "What are you doing?"

"I am taking you to a nearby hospital." Tadashi rolled out of Baymax's grasp and he stood on his own two feet. Baymax looked at him, blinking curiously and Tadashi sighed.

"It was just an expression, Buddy," he said. "I'm not actually dying because he's not waking up." Baymax nodded and walked back into the garage. Tadashi sighed and looked over to the glass cases where Aunt Cass kept all the pastries and all he saw a reflection of a douchebag who can't be responsible...

... Oh wait... that was _his_ reflection.

"I recommend you stop blaming yourself for this, Tadashi," Baymax said, popping out from nowhere. "What happened to Hiro wasn't your fault."

"I shouldn't have tried to go," he muttered. Baymax deflated a little, making it look like he was sighing before he hugged Tadashi. "If I hadn't tried to go, Hiro wouldn't have gone in my stead." Baymax, instead of trying to reassure him since he had no idea how to use a harsh tone, had contacted Tadashi's friends for help.

"Remind me to slap you when we visit," a female's voice said. Tadashi looked up and Baymax pulled away to let him see all his friends in one place. "Why do you keep blaming yourself, Tadashi? It's going to kill you one day."

"Well maybe it's because he was the one who tried to save Callaghan when he was deep inside the building already and almost ended up abandoning his brother to fight on his own and in desperation Hiro tried going in instead because he kept thinking that people only saw him as a nuisance and he thought people would miss Tadashi more than they would miss him," Fred said. In reply, Tadashi sighed and turned away, which earned Fred a really hard punch to the shoulder from Gogo.

"When you put it that way it only makes it worse," Tadashi muttered. Fred laughed sheepishly and Tadashi heard him yelp again when he got punched even harder...

"It's not your fault, Tadashi," Honey Lemon tried. "I mean the way Fred put it is kind of harsh and it may be true but-"

"Hiro never said that he felt like a nuisance," Tadashi said suddenly. "How the hell do you know that?" Fred rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not really allowed to say anything, Tadashi, he made me promise to keep it a secret." Tadashi glared at Fred and then looked at Baymax.

"Hang up on them," he ordered. "I'm not speaking to them anymore." Baymax blinked for a second but before he could hang up, they all shouted to wait.

"Fred, just tell him!" Gogo snapped.

"I swore on my comic books!"

"Tadashi's depression level has risen," Baymax said. "I must hang up now." Everyone started to panic. "I suggest you get some sleep, Tadashi. We will visit Hiro tomorrow." Tadashi nodded and walked back into the room.

"WAIT, NO, HIRO IS-" The call had ended before they could finish.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hiro's Point~<strong>

Hiro was sitting up, staring at nothing. He found himself in a hospital room, still depressed from what he'd been seeing. If only Tadashi could see him now. He'd most likely be starving himself right now. He wouldn't be eating until Hiro promised he was better.

So Hiro started to cry because Tadashi wasn't here. They didn't tell him that he'd been there since the fire, he didn't want to remember the fire. Hiro hated fire. He wanted Tadashi.

"I'm okay, Tadashi," he whispered to no one.


	7. Chapter 7

**... ; n ; I don't wanna... I find myself thinking of how I'm going to end this and it bothers me. ; n ;**

**Epic AN of the day: WA POW!**

**I wanna watch Big Hero 6 again. Just because it's a great movie. ; u ; I love Baymax so much.  
><strong>

**(●—●)**

**Hiro suffers from a concussion. He will lose consciousness many times and he will get very large headaches, and there will be times when he cannot think of anything for a while.**

* * *

><p>Tadashi found himself visiting the hospital the next day. Hiro was sleeping in and Tadashi was waiting for him to wake up. He stayed there for hours and soon he fell asleep himself.<p>

Baymax took the sheets from an empty bed and covered Tadashi with it considering it was a really cold morning and Tadashi had rushed over here as fast as he could without a jacket. He even hugged Tadashi as he slept and started to warm up to keep him from getting a fever from the cold. Though as he slept, Tadashi was still trembling. That instantly woke Hiro up.

He looked off to the side where Tadashi was and smiled, tears filling his eyes. Tadashi was here. He could faintly see the tears that Tadashi had been shedding.

_**"Oniichan, why are you touching my hair?" Hiro asked one night when Tadashi ran his fingers through his messy crow's nest. He'd just woken up from a nightmare and he was crying, the one thing that Tadashi did was hug him, brush his hair with his fingers, and hum a small tune that Hiro could faintly remember.**_

_**"Kaasan used to do this when I woke up from a nightmare," Tadashi said when he stopped humming. Hiro didn't say anything, he just let it sink in and he leaned into the hug.**_

_**"Oh..."**_

Hiro shifted and hugged Tadashi the best he could and ran his fingers through his not-so-messy hair. He hummed the same familiar tune that Tadashi used to sing to him when he was scared or sad. Noticing the new warmth and the familiar gesture, Tadashi began to stir and wake. Soon his eyes were slightly open and Hiro was still humming.

"Kaasan," Tadashi said sleepily. Hiro sighed at that, no, he wasn't Tadashi's mother.

_**"YOU ASSHOLE! HIRO ALMOST DIED FOR YOU!"**_Tadashi sat up abruptly and gasped. Hiro flinched a little but when he saw how Tadashi looked, he almost cried.

"You've been starving yourself," he pointed out. "Why?" Tadashi looked away from him and Baymax stepped in.

"He has been hurting himself. He has been telling me to take care of you but he never ate anything. He has started eating small portions of food and has started drinking water willingly but analysis shows that his depression level has been rising beyond help. Comfort from friends has proven to be useless. He needs comfort from you." Hiro stared at Tadashi and took his hand, pulling him into a hug.

"Comfort for what?" Hiro asked. "They haven't explained to me what is going on." Hiro knew that what he saw was just a dream. For whatever reason he was in here, he wanted to hear from Tadashi. So Tadashi, reluctantly, explained. Along the way he kept insulting himself and the more he explained, the more Hiro began to realize the reason behind Tadashi's self-abuse.

He thought that Hiro was in the hospital because of him.

"Hey," Hiro said. "What happened wasn't your fault. I promise you that, I don't blame you for anything."

"You say that now but when you remember your side of the story-"

"I still won't blame you." Hiro was persistent about that. "From what I'm hearing, what happened was my choice. I could have kept you back and we both could have gone home without having several trips to the hospital, right? Then why didn't I do that?" Tadashi opened his mouth to speak but he found he had no explanation for that. "See? Even you don't know why. I'll remember why soon but I assure you, none of it was your fault. Stop blaming yourself."

_That_ was what Tadashi needed. He needed comfort from his little brother. He _had_ to be told that what had happened wasn't his fault from Hiro, otherwise he wouldn't believe it.

Still, it was hard to keep it from coming out. "I'm sorry..." Hiro buried his face into Tadashi's shoulder and let his tears soak through his older brother's shirt.

"You were dead where I was..." He muttered. "A man in a mask killed you, in the fire. I didn't get to see who it was before I woke up, though..." Tadashi nodded and he pulled out of the hug, looking Hiro straight in the eye. Even while he was crying, Tadashi could pull off the "I'm going to tell you something, son" look.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised. "I'll be right here."

* * *

><p>They took Hiro home after a couple of weeks of testing. Hiro was too scared to sleep by himself, whatever he'd seen in his dream really traumatized him. He ended up sleeping in Tadashi's bed, holding onto his older brother as if his life had depended on it. Tadashi never complained.<p>

Tadashi never talked to his friends anymore, he seemed too busy with Hiro to care about them. There were times he talked to Wasabi but that was because the guy would freak out if Tadashi didn't keep him updated on his well-being.

At night, Hiro would always be out like a light and he expected Tadashi to bring him back to his bed. He found himself waking up at 5 in in the evening every day in Tadashi's bed and his older brother was always there, either napping, eating, or doing his homework.

He never left.

Tadashi would leave for school sometimes but that was always when Hiro was asleep. Whenever he woke up, Tadashi was always there for him.

When he felt dizzy or sick, Tadashi would be there. There wasn't much he could do but wait it out, sometimes Tadashi gave him water and food to eat (even if he threw it back up a day later). Hiro knew Tadashi was doing his best for him and at this time, it helped more than medicine.

Tadashi knew he had to tell Hiro about the whole thing with the microbots but he wasn't sure how he'd approach that topic. It wasn't an everyday dinner conversation. Hiro, on the other hand, couldn't care less about his microbots. He just seemed so keen on staying next to his brother like a guardian. Tadashi knew better than to he annoyed, though. Hiro _did _mention him dying because of a man in a mask. If that was the case, it was obvious Hiro would try to make sure he didn't see a man in a mask.

It was _that_ bad.

Tonight was one of those nights, it had been two months since the fire and Tadashi woke up from a nightmare, one of which Hiro had died in the fire and it was horrible. He didn't see the man's face but he heard the voice.

_**"I killed your brother. And the way he screamed for you to help him, it was amusing."**_

Hiro didn't wake up, though, which was a good thing. He didn't need to see Tadashi the way he was now. Tadashi sighed and moved off the bed. Well he tried to. Hiro unconsciously held onto his shirt tighter and mumbled a plead so Tadashi picked him up and carried him to his bed next to the window.

The night sky was peaceful, full of bright stars that gave a reassuring comfort that Tadashi hadn't felt in a long time. He missed that feeling.

Without knowing it, he slowly began to fall into a peaceful slumber under the stars in the line of the moonlight's illumination.


	8. Chapter 8

**XD No, I have my reasons for Tadashi actually going after the villain in the story.**

**Epic AN of the day: KABOOM!**

**So then the time skips are actually pointed out in the paragraphs, you know. I am very aware that the time span of the movie happened in a couple of days but wouldn't the plan be better if the villain took some time to think about what he would do first?**

* * *

><p>Tadashi had completely forgotten about the guy with the microbots. One minute he's driving home from school, the next he's on his back and his bike is thrown somewhere else. He was more panicked about getting back home before Hiro woke up rather than being killed but just his luck, he was being attacked. Why was he not surprised?<p>

As everything came hurtling at him, Tadashi had been quick, though too tired to actually put up a fight, he was dodging just about everything. Tadashi knew better than to fight this guy anyways. If he knew about Hiro's microbots, he knows what they can do and that means he's got the advantage. As much as he hated to admit it, Tadashi was so screwed. He had no weapons against this guy!

"He should have _died_!" He growled. The voice was strange, unfamiliar and cracked, almost as if the guy had been crying. "Your brother should have died!" Oh that was something you don't tell Tadashi Hamada, especially when his brother just barely made it out alive.

That set him off, Tadashi growled angrily and attacked the man against his better judgment. They started wrestling, Tadashi took whatever hit had landed on him and he didn't even flinch, we was going to _kill_ this man for saying something like that.

"I'll kill you first before you lay a finger on my baby brother!" He growled. "Don't you dare touch a single cell on him or I will kill you!" He punched the man's masked face and successfully cracked the mask but it wasn't enough. He began to beat him down, punching and kicking every single part he could hit and when he was done, he ended up leaving the fight with cuts on his body from the microbots and bruises from where they'd hit him but at the moment he didn't care. Even if they hit hard.

Instead of looking back to see where the man was going, Tadashi walked over to his fallen bike once he found it, put it back on its own two tires, and checked the bike for any damage done. There was a scrape but that was about it. Once Tadashi was sure it wouldn't break down on the way home, he drove off. Knowing that the man probably wouldn't listen to him, he started driving faster.

Tadashi ended up running some yellow lights and he nearly rammed into the garage. Rushing, he quickly turned off the engine and tore out his keys to the bike after closing the door, he ran up to the room, tripping on a block of wood that happened to be part of the stairs and he fell on his stomach.

He forgot he had bruises on him all over and the place that hurt the most was his stomach. He cried out in pain and started to cough uncontrollably until he felt his throat get dry and sore.

You'd think that that would make it all go away but it only made the coughing fits worse. They slowly started to subside and soon he was shakily getting to his feet.

Hiro.

That was the one thought that made him start running again. Once he was in his room, he sighed with relief, Hiro was still sleeping on the bed.

Tadashi collapsed and started coughing again. That guy beat him up good. Damn, everything started hurting. The clock turned 5 and Hiro stirred. His eyes opened and he felt around the bed, there was no Tadashi. He quickly sat up and looked around, he couldn't see Tadashi on the floor.

"Tadashi?" He tried to keep his voice from breaking. He wanted to run outside and scream at the top of his lungs but something stopped him. Was that someone on the ground?

Hiro crawled to the end of the bed and looked over the edge. When he saw Tadashi on the ground, he noticed he had a look of pain on his face.

So he screamed, "AUNT CASS!"

* * *

><p>Tadashi woke up the next morning. The pain from yesterday had gone and faded into a small numbing pain. He woke up at exactly 5 PM, just like Hiro. He was in Hiro's bed this time, his baby brother wasn't with him. Tadashi started to panic.<p>

"Hiro?" He called out cautiously. There was no sound. It was almost too quiet. "Hiro!" Someone came running up the stairs and there, in the doorway, stood his baby brother. "Thank God-"

"Don't move!" Hiro ordered. "Don't you dare get out of bed!" Whoa, when did he start getting all cautious like that?

"It's okay, I'm okay. I promise. Besides," Tadashi moved to the edge of the bed and made a move to stand but in a flash, Hiro was right in front of him and he forced him to sit down. "I'm hungry," Tadashi finished.

"T-then I'll get you something to eat, just _don't_ move!" Hiro rushed out of the room and Tadashi sighed. He was acting strange...

_Like you're one to talk. You're getting protective again._

Hiro came back with a tray of food and he set it down in Tadashi's lap. Then he looked Tadashi straight in the eyes and frowned.

"Who did this to you?" Hiro asked him angrily. "Who do I need to kill?"

_**"He should have **_**died****_!"_** Tadashi flinched ant almost dropped his food, had it not been for Hiro it really would have dropped. Tadashi looked away and sighed. He couldn't tell Hiro, he'd only scare his baby brother.

"Tadashi." He looked back at Hiro, only to be greeted with a teary-eyed Hiro. He was giving him the kicked puppy look.

_Must resist, must resist. _Tadashi thought to himself, knowing it wouldn't really work. Hiro won in the end... Like always.

"I don't know who did it to me," Tadashi admitted. "I couldn't see his face." That was when Hiro froze up, just like Tadashi had predicted. "He was wearing a mask..."

"A kabuki mask," Hiro guessed and Tadashi looked up at him in surprise. How did he know that? "I saw it in a dream. A man in a kabuki mask killed you in that fire at the showcase. I lived an entire life with you gone..." Tadashi set his food aside, no longer hungry. Hiro looked down at the food and put it back in Tadashi's lap. "Eat the food or else I'll shove it down your throat."

Tadashi knew Hiro didn't mean it, he just hated it when Tadashi starved himself so he took the food back and began to eat. Hiro sat next to Tadashi and waited until the entire bowl was done with before he took it and walked back downstairs. Tadashi sighed and looked off to the side. He was beginning to get worried and he turned to face the door. Hiro walked back inside the bedroom and he sat on his bed.

"Can I sleep with you again?" Hiro asked. "I'm still kinda scared..." Tadashi nodded and let Hiro snuggle up and he held his baby brother in his arms protectively. No one was going to kill him and he was going to make sure of that.

_I'll kill him first. _


	9. Chapter 9

**HAIIIIII! SO I HAVE MANY STORY IDEAS TO WRITE AND I'M GOING TO MAKE THEM ALL VERY _HAPPY_ STORIES! **

**Epic AN of the day: WHOOOSH! **

**So then Crazy Adamantine wanted me to continue this for you guys. Here I am, like a day after I said I didn't want to finish this until I finished Art of War but since she's out today she ordered me to write another chapter of Mirror Mirror. Here it is. XD**

**Yeah, this isn't as long as AoW or Infected but that's because I have no inspiration for this story anymore. Nada. The only reason why I'm still writing it is because you guys want it.**

**For those of you who decided to wait a couple of months to start reading this, I made an AN talking about how I wouldn't update until I finished the other story I mentioned in here. I just explained everything else in this note. **

* * *

><p>Today was like any other day. Tadashi had been working on his college work, spent hours and hours in the tech lab to build some very important things, and once he was done, tested them out to see if everything worked, he went on home. The man hadn't come around in a while, it was almost unbelievable. Hiro was still alright but Tadashi hadn't let his guard down. He didn't want to start getting careless.<p>

Hiro was up in their room, either asleep or trying to sleep. He claimed his head had begun to hurt and the way he stumbled up the stairs while clutching his head kind of told Tadashi to be a little more careful with him. Headaches were like the body's hunger for pain. You feed it some noise and the pain would increase as screams for more.

"Nii-san..." Tadashi looked up from his work at his desk and turned around to face his little brother who was still lying on his back and he couldn't tell if Hiro's eyes were open or if they were closed and he was sleep talking.

Hiro was wrapped in a blanket and part of it made him look adorable but a majority of the it just made him look like a cigarette and the black hair wasn't helping. Tadashi didn't tear his gaze away from his little brother, not until he was sure that he was actually awake. If he was asleep he'd go downstairs and get some random treat for him before waking him up. If Hiro was awake, Tadashi would take him downstairs and let him pick out whatever treat he wanted to eat.

Tadashi finally stood up and walked over to Hiro, poking his cheek. When there was no reaction to it, he was sure Hiro was asleep. So he went downstairs to get a pastry from Aunt Cass and a glass of milk from the kitchen on the second floor. When he walked upstairs he set the milk and pastry down on the bedside desk and tried to shake Hiro awake.

When he didn't wake up, Tadashi knew it was going to be one of those days where Hiro wouldn't be able to wake up so he just sat back at his desk and resumed doing his work. It seemed stupid to do since Hiro was probably having a nightmare but there would be no way he could help his baby brother so he was forced to wait it out.

So far Hiro looked pretty peaceful if you asked Tadashi. Maybe a little troubled but that was about it.

"What the hell kind of question is this?" Tadashi asked as he looked over his paper once again. Finally deciding it made no sense whatsoever, he wrote down, _"__Rephrase this question, I don't understand it."_

When he was finally finished with all the stupid homework, he sat back in his chair and sighed. This was going to be a very long night.

* * *

><p><strong>~Hiro's Point~<strong>

"B-but... T-Tadashi..." Hiro's voice cracked as he said his older brother's name. "You just let him die." The man's face was so blurry. He couldn't see anything at all but he knew this was someone definitely familiar to him.

"Give me the mask, Hiro." Who was this man? Why did he sound so familiar? Why? What was going on?

"He went in there to save you!" Hiro cried. "Tadashi died trying to save you!"

"That was _his_ mistake!" Mistake...? Mistake? Tadashi was kindhearted, he _looked up_ to that man, Hiro knew that for sure! Tadashi didn't want anyone to die in the fire let alone his idol and that was a _mistake_?! **_A mistake?! MISTAKE?! _**

The words rang in Hiro's head and bounced around the walls. He was processing everything and it only took a second, staring wide-eyed at the man and he glared at him.

Hiro was pretty damn pissed off. Whoever the hell this man was, Hiro didn't even know, was definitely going to be the first on his hit list. Trying to save a man whom they'd thought was burning to death wasn't a mistake. It was an idiotic thing to do on Tadashi's part especially since the building had been burning for so long but still.

Hiro was glaring at the man, his face had been blurred out but the mask was off. "Baymax, destroy."

"My programming prevents me from injuring a human being." Hiro glared at the man all the way, trying to get a good look at him. To no avail. Everything only got more unclear.

"Not anymore." He got more frustrated now that the man's figure became unclear. He took out the nursing chip Tadashi made for Baymax and threw it to the ground. He didn't care if Tadashi wanted to help people, not anymore. Tadashi was gone and it was because of this man.

"Hiro this isn't what Tada-" Baymax didn't get to finish his sentence before his eyes turned red and he turned to the man.

"Do it, Baymax!" Hiro all but shouted. "Destroy him!" The robot started storming over to the man and started attacking him, missing every time, unfortunately, due to the man's size and speed. Hiro couldn't see anything at all and he was gripping the man's mask in his hand so tight that it cracked. The entire team was trying to stop Baymax from killing another human but it didn't work out as they thought, Baymax was much stronger than they were.

Hiro only watched, glaring at the man all the way, not even caring that Baymax wasn't really Baymax. He was already angry enough as it was, being told that Tadashi's actions were mistakes. _Mistakes._ How dare this man, how _dare_ he say that.

* * *

><p><strong>~Tadashi's Point~<strong>

Tadashi shook his brother several times but he still hadn't woken up. It was getting on his nerves, he was beginning to get worried and he ended up burying himself in random work just to get his mind off of things. He'd been in and out of the lab several times and he didn't even stop to eat. When Aunt Cass asked if he was hungry he only told her he wasn't. If Hiro wasn't able to eat why should he?

"Destroy..." Tadashi looked over to where Hiro was and furrowed his eyebrows. What? "Destroy him." Tadashi wasn't sure if Hiro was talking to him or if he was talking in his sleep. Regardless it was creepy and slightly upsetting that he was speaking like that. Or wait, was this a thing he said in bot fights? "Do it, Baymax..."

Oh. _Oh._ He was talking to Baymax. Was was he talking about then? Tadashi walked up to Hiro and ruffled his hair.

"Hey, wake up, Hiro. It's been a whole day. Wake up already," Tadashi said as he shook Hiro. When there was no response, he just sighed and curled up into the bed and fell asleep.

And then he woke up on the ground and his face was hurting. He looked up and glared at whoever did it and he came face to face with an apologetic little brother. Tadashi glared at him and then he put his head back down on the floor. "Tadashiiii," Hiro whined. "I'm sorry for pushing you off the bed..."

"Go back to sleep Hiro," Tadashi mumbled and got comfortable on the floor since it would be his new bed for now. Hiro only started whining more.

"Dashiii." Nope. Tadashi wasn't going to answer him. "Nii-chan." Even resulting to Japanese wouldn't do him any good. Tadashi didn't want to be pushed off the bed again. His face hurt enough now that he'd fallen off once. He didn't want it to start bruising. "Onii-chan, gomen."

"Oh my god, if I get back into the bed will you let me sleep?" Tadashi asked, finally giving in and turning to his brother. Hiro nodded and Tadashi sighed for the second time that night and got back into the bed with Hiro. "Geez, you persistent little thing..." Hiro snuggled up with his brother in response and went back to sleep. Sometimes Tadashi forgot that Hiro actually did love him as an older brother instead of seeing him as one of those annoying older siblings you just have to live with instead of hang out with.

Sometimes Tadashi forgot that he took his baby brother's presence for granted. Today was one of those days where it hit him that Hiro could have _died _and soon he was pretty damn grateful that his baby brother was still here.

It gave him a warmer feeling.

* * *

><p>Around the time they both woke up again, Tadashi was dragging Hiro along to get to school. Hiro was a slug the entire way, letting the sleepiness overtake his actions and he was slowing Tadashi down.<p>

"Nii-chaaaaaan," Hiro whined that morning on their way to school. "I'm still tired."

"Do I have to shove your face in perfume water to wake up up?" Tadashi asked, almost challenging Hiro to say "yes".

"Nope." Tadashi smirked and made a turn to get on school grounds where everyone was still entering the building. So they were on time, that was good. "How many classes do you have?"

"I dunno," Tadashi said lazily. Have you ever been asked a question that you knew the answer to but you just didn't want to explain the answer or even say it simply, so you just say "I dunno" or anything along those lines? Well that's how Tadashi felt. And Hiro knew that no matter how many times he asked, his question wouldn't be answered until he actually started the classes. So he sighed and got off the bike, following Tadashi into the school building.

This was going to be a long day.


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE! IMPORTANT MESSAGE! GO BACK ONE CHAPTER! GO BACK ONE CHAPTER! GO BACK ONE CHAPTER! **

**For those of you who actually read the AN, this is important. For those of you who don't, well you aren't gonna read the AN but may as well say it, you won't understand shit.**

* * *

><p>By the time Tadashi got home, he jumped right into the lab and started checking out the very important stuff he made yesterday. He wondered if Hiro was going to be stuck in sleep again and as much as he hoped he wouldn't, he also wanted Hiro to actually sleep and not have nightmares. Hiro trailed after him and after some time he began to realize that what Tadashi had been doing in the lab was the exact same thing he did in that lab in his dreams.<p>

He was building armor. And it wasn't for Baymax, it was for himself. The design was almost similar to Baymax's second suit that it was almost scary.

"Dashi, what are you doing?" Tadashi looked up from his work and smiled slightly at Hiro. He didn't try to hide the fact that he was definitely going out against this guy which meant to Hiro that he really didn't care about himself.

"It's nothing important, don't worry about it," Tadashi replied and started messing with the armor in front of him. Hiro wanted to speak up to say _something_ and make him stop, tell him that it wasn't worth it but then he remembered how he acted in his dream, his world, how he responded to the whole point. He remembered how he got a lead on who started the fire and he pushed forward.

He remembered that he did it all for Tadashi. He knew that the man had a mask but he couldn't ever see his face. He knew that he snapped, he remembered hurting his friends in the process because of his anger. Would that happen to Tadashi?

... Would Tadashi's reaction be much worse?

"Tadashi, I've seen it happen before-"

"Have you eaten dinner yet?" Hiro sighed but shook his head as an answer. "Go eat something, I'll be up in a second."

"Tadashi don't-"

"You can hang out with Baymax for a couple of minutes. Just keep him away from needles, please." Tadashi was trying to hard to avoid this topic. He seemed so casual about the flipping armor in front of him yet he didn't talk about it like Hiro wanted to. He didn't talk about it like his little brother wanted to and it was strange. Tadashi talked about almost all of his projects so that Hiro wouldn't have to worry, except for Baymax because he was a surprise.

Times like this, Hiro knew that Tadashi really didn't want him to care. It was their thing, if Tadashi didn't care, Hiro shouldn't care. If Tadashi cared, most of the time Hiro still wouldn't care. In the beginning when Tadashi told Hiro that, it only worried the younger Hamada because he worried about _everything_. That was what older siblings do, if something concerned the well being of their loved ones they start stressing out over things.

Everything that happened had Tadashi worried.

"Dude, are you alright?" Tadashi still didn't answer. He just stared down at the armor and then removed the helmet from it. The room was so quiet, Hiro could heart his own heart beating in his ears, like drums. The silence that had been ringing for some time began to turn into screeching and it was annoying. It was like those screams where they were loud but didn't hurt your ears and they were annoying.

"I'm fine," Tadashi finally said and the screeching halted. It went back to ringing and Hiro wished there were some loud sound that wasn't the silence. "Go upstairs, you look uncomfortable." Unwilling to start arguing now, Hiro started up, but when he looked back, he saw Tadashi put the helmet on his head and his hat was on the table.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until hours later that Tadashi finally came back up and he looked rather calm, slightly relieved, but calm, mostly. Hiro was tempted to ask what happened but at the same time he decided to just leave it as it was. If Tadashi had a calm demeanor, it should be good, right?<p>

"Hiro, I never got to ask, but why did you tell Baymax to destroy someone?"

"I never said that to Baymax," Hiro said quickly and sat on his own bed. "I never told him to destroy anyone."

"That's not what I heard while I was finishing up my homework. Are you that violent when you're asleep or was it something this person said or did that made you want to kill them?" Hiro didn't answer. Instead he stood up just to flop on his bed and he sighed. There was no way he'd be able to tell Tadashi. So he racked his brain to look for a decent lie. "Hiro."

"It was a nightmare," Hiro finally said. "Baymax was a killing machine, could obey any order that had to do with murder. A monster killed someone I cared about and I was upset. That thing, it didn't even care. So I ordered Baymax to destroy it..." It. That's what he called that man. He called him an it. That's all he was. You cannot be human if you think someone who died for you made a mistake. You cannot be human if you don't feel the least bit sorry that someone tried to save you yet died in the process while you still lived.

You're not human.

Tadashi didn't say anything to counter. He only stared at Hiro sympathetically and then he walked over to him to screw up his already messed up hair. "It was just a nightmare, otouto, okay? You wanna sleep in your own bed tonight?"

"Yeah." Tadashi removed his hand from Hiro's hair and then retreated back to his side of the room and sighed when he hit his bed. He was still hyped up about how great it felt to actually be in the armor.

This might actually be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**So I forgot what I was going to do in here. What I decided to do was actually get back on track...**

**Oh, and for those of you who didn't understand the last thing, it was because I posted up an AN that said that I was going to put the story on hold for the other two stories I was writing with Craze. Well I got writer's block now, so whatever shit I make up, I'm probably going to fix up later on. This story went from tolerable to seriously crappy. **

* * *

><p>Who knows how long he's been awake? It's not like there was really anyone to count the seconds besides himself and seriously, Tadashi had more things to worry about than counting how long it's been since his last attempt to fall asleep. For the most part, he felt physically tired, but there was really nothing he could do about it at the moment. The more he tried to get his mind off of the topic, the more exhausted he felt.<p>

What was he going to do?

"T'dashi, you've been sighing for the past twenty minutes," came the tired voice of his little brother. "Shut up and sleep already. I can hear you all the way from where I am." Tadashi didn't answer. He didn't feel like answering, not today. Just thinking about what that man had said before, it almost threw him back into depression because he felt too _weak_ to help in any way possible.

Hiro noticed right away that something was wrong the moment Tadashi didn't reply. He definitely wasn't asleep because he never sighed in his sleep. If he did, the whole thing was entirely new. So he climbed out of bed and made an attempt to comfort his older brother, but all he got was a locked divider. He knew he could easily break it, but Aunt Cass wouldn't be too happy about having to pay for another one.

"Dude, what's going on with you?" he asked, finally beginning to get irked. Tadashi wasn't one to shut people out like this when he was troubled, if anything he'd actually talk to Wasabi about it, usually in person or over the phone. There should have been some sound that indicated that he was talking to someone, but there was nothing. As much as he wanted to push his buttons, he decided to leave his brother alone.

For now.

Sighing, Hiro returned to his bed and forced himself to get some sleep since he wasn't getting anywhere with his brother. Even if he really wanted to, no matter how much he really wanted to help, he knew that Tadashi wasn't going to let him get involved. So he let him be.

Tadashi waited another hour before Hiro's breathing steadied and evened out. When he was sure that his baby brother was asleep, he unlocked the divider and slipped out of the room. He was going to put an end to this, he refused to live another month in fear that one day Hiro wouldn't be there anymore.

Once he made it to the garage where his armor sat and he looked at the white and black metal. He blamed Hiro for how his color turned out, he spent so much time with his little brother that their coloring preferences started to become similar. It wasn't that bad, actually. If anything, he was glad it turned out the way it did.

"Alright, Yokai," he muttered, beginning to suit up. "I'll play your damn game." after he'd adjusted to the armor, he grabbed two swords and left the building, making sure that no one knew he left and no one knew where he was going.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aunt Cass called for them to go down for breakfast. To that, Hiro woke up and he went over to where Tadashi's side of the room was to see if his brother was willing to talk today. He found that the bed was empty, unmade and Tadashi's hat was still there. This was strange for Tadashi never left the house without his hat. Where could he have gone that was so important that he'd have to leave his hat behind?<p>

Maybe Hiro was thinking too much. Maybe Tadashi just forgot. That seemed right, so he made his way to the bathroom and began to wash up for the day. All the while he was beginning to get worried. It was Saturday, Tadashi shouldn't have had to go to school unless he was working on _another_ project. In that case, he still should have taken his frickin hat.

"Morning, sweetie," Aunt Cass greeted when Hiro arrived in the kitchen. "Did you wake up your brother?" What? Didn't Tadashi leave earlier? Aunt Cass was usually awake early to open the store or cook Tadashi his lunch before he left. She was never asleep when he left the building, so what made today any different?

"I thought you already sent him off," Hiro said, confused. Aunt Cass didn't understand what he was talking about. Tadashi never woke up earlier than she had before... "He's not in the room." Don't get them wrong, they were both worried, but they had to keep things positive. Maybe he just went out earlier than before. After all, he _was _keeping something from them, something that was serious to him. He probably just needed to clear his head... right?

"Maybe he'll be home tonight," she said, smiling nervously, almost as if she doubted herself. "Eat your breakfast and you can go wherever you want, but _no bot fights_." Hiro rolled his eyes. He was still getting headaches at the most random times of the day, did she really think he'd go bot fighting?

Okay, well he _was _an unpredictable kid...

"Yeah, yeah. I might end up hanging out with Honey Lemon anyways," Hiro replied, waving the topic off. Without finishing his breakfast, he pushed the plate away, muttered, "Not hungry, by the way," and left. He wondered what he was going to do for the time being until Tadashi came back... He'd come back, right? Of course he'd come back. What did he think he'd be doing that would keep him out all night?

Hiro ended up keeping himself cooped up in the garage all day long. He hadn't noticed the missing swords, nor did he notice the missing armor. He was too busy taking his battle bot apart and repairing it just so he could pass the time.

One hour. Two hours. Three hours. Tadashi still wasn't home. Four hours. Five hours. Six hours. Evening should be here soon. Where was he? Seven hours. Eight hours. Nine hours. Tadashi, where are you? Ten hours. Eleven hours. Twelve hours. Oh god, it's getting late. Thirteen. Fourteen. Fifteen. It's midnight. He's still not home. Was his missing? Oh god, is he missing?

Sixteen... Seventeen... Can't sleep. Tadashi's still out there somewhere. What if someone killed him? Oh god, what if someone killed him? What if he's never coming back? Eighteen... Nineteen... So tired... So tired... Twenty... Twenty-one... Twenty-two... Twenty-three...

_Twenty-four_.

... Awake for a whole day. Hiro's been awake for a whole day...


End file.
